


Fujiko's Gift (Deleted Scene)

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Bathrooms, Farting, Gen, Large Butt, Mid-Canon, Scat, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: On an anniversary that Lupin forgot, Fujiko thinks about dumping and being dumped. Set just before episode 18 of Part V.
Kudos: 4





	Fujiko's Gift (Deleted Scene)

A drunk Lupin invited Fujiko into the place he and Jigen were staying in Paris. Fujiko wanted him to acknowledge her. As more than just a rival master thief. As more than just the most beautiful woman that he knew, the most beautiful in the world. No, today was the anniversary of when they had gotten married. It was a wonderful few years, with them finally sleeping together regularly and talking about their future, and all the money they were going to steal to make it happen. Fujiko didn’t want to have children, even with the man who occupied her waking thoughts, but she did want to spend more time together with him.

The Lupin who greeted her at the door was not in the right state of mind to remember any of that. He was tipsy and reverting to his most lecherous base instincts, even though Fujiko had gotten herself dolled up and come with a small wrapped gift to celebrate their anniversary. She had just come from an expensive dinner at a fancy Parisian restaurant, and wanted to stay the night at Lupin’s, hoping that he would acknowledge their anniversary. She knew Jigen and Goemon alike would stay out of her way. When there were private matters, it was best to leave them to the people involved, and no one else.

Her advance had been rebuffed. Lupin didn’t even notice the gift on her person. So after spending a few minutes with the drunk Lupin gang, Fujiko excused herself to the bathroom. She locked the wooden door and flipped the light switch, letting herself become immersed in the tiny water closet, having a moment to think to herself. She really did need to use the bathroom, but also wanted a moment alone to think to herself. Reaching under her dress, Fujiko untied the sides of her panties and let them drop to her ankles, sitting her plush, wide butt down on the toilet seat.

Resting her hands on her knees, she waited for a few minutes as her body heat transferred onto the seat, warming it up. She heard her stomach gurgling. She wanted to pick up some dessert from this gelato place nearby, but that would be afterwards. The wine she’d had with her dinner was going to be the first thing to make its way out of her body. Spreading her legs and letting her bushy brown pubes soak in the air of the cool room, she let out a happy sigh and tapped her hands against the walls, speaking in a low whisper to call out to the drunk man recounting his latest heist just down the hallway.

“Lupin, darling!” Fujiko called coyly. “Don’t you want to hear something naughty?”

This is how they had been when they were married. There were no barriers between them, intimacy at a level that few couples could even expect to match. When the shower was steamed up, Lupin would dive in after her as the two of them made out and made love under the hot, rushing water. After their shower, when Fujiko was having a post-sex pee, Lupin would be right there, his dick erecting once againt to the sound of her urination. It was cruder than a classy lady like her usually was, but she enjoyed it.

Now she was alone by herself, the boys down the hall. Fujiko sighed, and started to piss. All that fancy French wine was emptying itself out in the form of her golden pee, splashing against the edge of the bowl and rolling down into the water, coloring it a pale shade of yellow. The relief washing over her body as she kept pissing felt unbelievably good. She knew that Lupin would recognize that the seat had been warmed by her ass. Hopefully it would make him remember their marriage.

After a few minutes of a relaxing pee, Fujiko felt a sharp feeling in her stomach. As she hovered her ass over the toilet bowl, she let out a loud fart that echoed off the water, creating ripples in the pale yellow pool below. The smell rose to her nose. Even after eating at a Michelin three-star restaurant, her body still had to do its natural functions. Even she couldn’t deny that her fart had a pleasant smell and a soft sound to it. Several smaller puffs of air escaped her asshole, spreading out into Lupin’s toilet. Fujiko groaned. She felt something big coming out.

Her years of being a thief had left in her good shape, with a good metabolism. Her dinner had digested quickly, and while she hadn’t planned to empty it at Lupin’s place, after the way he ignored her, she wanted to do it almost out of spite. A hard, brown tip appeared at the edge of her puckering anus, the pink hole widening to make way for the huge dump that Fujiko was about to take. She placed one hand on her stomach, slightly pushing in to help move it out of her bowels. The walls of this place weren’t soundproofed, and Fujiko’s loud grunts could be heard down the hallway.

“I hope he hears this and realizes just how big of a shit I’m taking in his toilet,” said Fujiko. Lupin was laughing louder than Fujiko’s grunts, unable to hear the sounds of her grunts. Beads of sweat started to form on Fujiko’s forehead, rolling down her body and towards her bosom. She felt her butthole open, and the brown tip of her log appeared at the exit. In a single push, her snakelike turd coiled out of her ass, splashing into the water and settling itself at the bottom of the bowl.

There was more coming. Fujiko had barely expelled her first turd before the second started pushing itself from her bottom. This one was harder and thicker than the first, with a rank smell that had converted the floral scents of Parisian restaurants into a foul stench that overpowered Lupin’s bathroom. Her grunts became more vulgar and unladylike as Fujiko huffed, pushing the long shit out of her ass. It landed on top of the first one with a softer sound, some of the warm water splashing back against her wide butt cheeks.

Another line of pee filled the bowl. Fuiko’s puckering hole still had more to release, and the lightness in her stomach was starting to go away. A puffy fart filled the bowl, covering her excretions with her own anal perfume. A few smaller brown balls of waste, each one making Fujiko’s ass pop open and closed, fell into the bowl, scattering around the bottom and decorating the logs she had already plopped down. Fujiko was getting even sweatier. She lifted her top over her head, letting her deep cleavage be exposed to the room. Her nipples were getting hard in all the excitement.

“I want to be in there with him for our anniversary, and I’m stuck taking a dump,” said Fujiko. “This isn’t how I planned this evening to end at all.”

Her last load appeared at the exit of her anus. Fujiko was huffing and moaning, to where Jigen wasn’t sure if she had ducked into their toilet to masturbate. While her pussy was dripping and she was feeling turned on, her hands remained firmly gripping the side of the toilet bowl. She huffed and panted, contracting her sphincter to get the last of her hard load out. It was thick and deep brown, with a smell that overpowered the bathroom. Fujiko knew she kept some perfume in her bag just for occasions like this.

Her puckering asshole, stretched to its limit, pushed out the rest of the dump in a single movement. It was left breathing and slightly stinging, the feeling of her ass being opened left to linger as she looked to the side of the toilet. Though he was living a modest life, Lupin had spent his fortune on the good stuff. He had the softest, most absorbent toilet paper that a master thief could afford.

Fujiko carefully wiped her ass, being careful not to let any of it get on her fingers. With her big butt still firmly planted on the seat, she reached behind her and flushed. Water splashed back up and hit her ass cheeks as the waste of her anniversary dinner headed towards the Parisian sewers. She washed her hands and looked at Lupin’s gift, still tucked away in her purse.

She didn’t even bother to pull up her panties. Anyone who had looked into the small window overlooking the bathroom would’ve gotten an eyeful of Fujiko’s big ass mooning them, her freshly wiped butthole visible underneath the clear starry night. Fujiko opened the top of the toilet bowl, tossing the gift she had brought for Lupin into the tank. She returned to the party going on in the living room, asking Lupin for a sip of the wine that she had wanted to share.

As the party mood overtook her body, she forgot that she had hid Lupin’s gift in the tank, but not why she had come there. All of her frustrations with Lupin had gone down the drain, leaving only the small gift box rattling about as a memory. At least the toilet tank was a more dignified place than the trash can where it eventually ended up. Some day, Fujiko hoped, their relationship would be on better footing than it was now.


End file.
